pokemonlegendariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Trio Masters
Trio master is a fan term referring to a Pokémon that, in some way, oversees a Legendary trio of Pokémon. The trio master and the trio itself may relate in different ways. For example, Lugia is the trio master of the Legendary birds; it is the only one who can quell their fighting when Lawrence III captures one of them in The Power of One. Catching trio masters In the games, the trio master sometimes will require that the members of its Legendary trio be caught beforehand. There has been other ways from which the trio master is referred to as such though. Pokémon Crystal In Crystal, Ho-Oh cannot be caught until all three of the legendary beasts have been caught in the same game. Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum In Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum, Regigigas will not awaken unless the player has the legendary golems in his or her party. Conversely, an event Regigigas unlocks the legendary golems in Platinum. Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver In HeartGold and SoulSilver, Rayquaza is only obtainable after both Kyogre and Groudon have been obtained in the same game, which requires trading. Pokémon Black and White In Black and White, Landorus is only obtainable after both Tornadus and Thundurus have been obtained in the same game, which also requires trading. Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 In Black 2 and White 2, Regigigas will not awaken unless the player brings the golems to its resting place, Twist Mountain. Pokémon X and Y In X and Y, the name of the cave where the legendary birds retreat after being encountered 10 times roaming in Kalos, alludes to Lugia. Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Regigigas can be encountered in the Island Cave if the player has Regice, Registeel, and Regirock in their party. Landorus can only be encountered while Soaring if the player has both Tornadus and Thundurus in the player's party. Other references to trio masters In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, the legendary birds must all be befriended and must create the Vortex Stone before the player can enter Lugia's dungeon, and before encountering Ho-Oh, the three legendary beasts must contribute their power to create the Rainbow Wing. In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness and Explorers of Sky, Aegis Cave has four bosses: Regirock, Regice, Registeel and Regigigas. The golems must be beaten first before Regigigas can be challenged at the end of the cave. In order to get Ho-Oh in Pokémon Colosseum, the player must first capture and purify all the Shadow Pokémon, which includes the legendary beasts, as one of the two requirements. In Pokémon XD, the legendary birds are encountered after the player encounters Shadow Lugia. In Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, the player needs to befriend all the Pokémon in the regional Browser, which includes the legendary golems, to battle Regigigas. The golems themselves are also required in order to open the door to its domain. In Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs, the player needs to befriend all 300 Pokémon in the regional Browser, which includes the three legendary birds, to battle Lugia. Relationship with their trio Trio master Legendary trio Relationship Lugia Articuno Articuno Zapdos Zapdos Moltres Moltres Lugia is the only one who can end the Legendary birds' conflict, as seen in the second movie. Ho-Oh Raikou Raikou Entei Entei Suicune Suicune After the three Pokémon perished in the fire at the Burned Tower, Ho-Oh revived them. Rayquaza Kyogre Kyogre Groudon Groudon Rayquaza Rayquaza Due to it ending the other two members' fight in Emerald, Rayquaza may internally be the master of the weather trio. Regigigas Regirock Regirock Regice Regice Registeel Registeel Regigigas will awaken when the three Legendary golems are brought to its residence. It is also said that it built statues made of clay, ice, and magma. Arceus Dialga Dialga Palkia Palkia Giratina Giratina According to legend, Arceus created all three members of the creation trio after creating the universe, in order to balance the dimensional-aspect world. Uxie Uxie Mesprit Mesprit Azelf Azelf Arceus also created the lake guardians, which represent spirit, before it fell into eternal slumber. Landorus Tornadus Tornadus Thundurus Thundurus Landorus Landorus Landorus punished Thundurus and Tornadus for bringing mass destruction with their thunder and wind storms. As such, it serves as an internal trio master, like Rayquaza. It cannot be battled until both of the latter are brought to the Abundant Shrine